


Капитанские решения

by Toplivogriz, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toplivogriz/pseuds/Toplivogriz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Снайпер — это охотник. Бесшумный, безжалостный, точный. Снайпер сам выбирает позицию, определяет цель. Выбирает время, когда нужно ее снять.
Relationships: капитан Аллен/Коннор (RK800) - Relationship
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592
Kudos: 10





	Капитанские решения

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Капитанские решения  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Тема:** Оружие  
>  **Размер:** миди - 4518  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** капитан Аллен/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** психология, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** прямое продолжение фика [**"Капитанские проблемы"**](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218924068.htm?oam#more4); наличие нецензурной лексики, UST  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Снайпер — это охотник. Бесшумный, безжалостный, точный. Снайпер сам выбирает позицию, определяет цель. Выбирает время, когда нужно ее снять.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Капитанские решения"

— Нет, Коннор. Сегодня без тебя, — отрезал Аллен, когда заметил, что тот начал вместе со всеми собираться и поправлять амуницию. 

Коннор лишь на пару секунд посмотрел в глаза, но спорить не стал, ответил покорное: «Слушаюсь», — и сел обратно, чтобы не мешать остальным. Такой же услужливый и неконфликтный как все нормальные андроиды. Вот только Коннор уже давно был девиантом. Только Коннор уже давно показал, что он — себе на уме. 

Аллен не хотел признаваться, что Коннору не доверяет. Нет, он не донесет и не подставит напрямую. Он может сделать вещи и похуже — решить, что понимает и оценивает ситуацию лучше, чем какой-то там человек, даже — чем собственный капитан. Аллен не знал, принято ли такое поведение у девиантов по отношению друг к другу, но допускать подобное среди своей команды не желал. 

Коннор не выезжал на вызовы уже трижды.  
Коннор не спорил.

То ли потому что понимал причины избирательности капитана, то ли ему было все равно, и он просто исполнял приказы.

Аллену хотелось верить, что причина вовсе не в безразличии, а в бесконечном терпении — что терять андроиду? Время ему не страшно. Он переживет еще десяток таких капитанов. Вот только потерпит ли хоть один из них то, что позволил Аллен? Ответ лежал на поверхности и был прост как инфузория — нет. Он и сам никому бы не позволил. Только, почему-то, Коннору.

Коннор стоял в точной позе из пособия для стрелков. В удобной устойчивой позиции, прямая рука с пистолетом замерла по направлению к мишени, вторая — поддерживала ее под запястьем. Фотографируй и отправляй на выставку. Или клей в то самое пособие, чтобы читатели полюбовались.

На мушке лежала монетка. Аллен не раз видел, как Коннор вертит ее между пальцев, прокатывает по костяшкам, подбрасывает и ловит. Ну прямо фокусник, а не коп. Вот и теперь исполнял очередной трюк. Целился, а затем медленно давил на спусковой крючок — так, чтобы монетка не сдвинулась с места, — до характерного тихого щелчка. Оценивал что-то, хотя выстрела не происходило, и повторял свои действия.

Аллен знал, для чего это упражнение людям и слабо представлял для чего андроиду.

Затем, Коннор сунул монетку в карман, зарядил «Глок» и снова встал на позицию. Он выглядел уверенно, красиво. Он не дышал. Замер не моргая, прицелился и сделал первый выстрел. Кисть его чуть дрогнула от отдачи, но быстро вернулась на место. Не двигаясь, он оценил результат и выстрелил снова. Аллен понимал, в чем преимущество Коннора помимо банального превосходства над человеческой физиологией. Он был жестким и неподвижным — как и всякий механизм, но ловким и удивительно приспосабливаемым, как редкое живое существо. Он умел меняться. А Аллен давно не чувствовал ни к кому столь явного влечения, давно никем так не восхищался.

Коннор быстро опустошил обойму, не делая после третьего выстрела перерывов дольше секунды.

И только тогда он развернулся и заметил Аллена, который наблюдал за ним всю тренировку. Слишком уж нравилось смотреть на идеальную машину в деле. И Аллену бы уйти, пока была возможность, сделать вид, что только зашел, и Коннор ему вовсе не интересен. Но он никогда не был склонен прятаться и обманывать. Единственное, что он действительно должен бы укрыть от всех — то, что Коннор интересен ему более, чем просто хороший боец.

— Добрый вечер, капитан, — вежливо улыбнулся ему Коннор. — Как все прошло?

— Гладко, — почти не соврал Аллен. — Без сюрпризов.

Конечно, это был камень в огород Коннора. Восхищение им не могло скрыть остатки мерзкого чувства, поселившееся в после того, как Коннор на задании подделал его голос. Ради благой цели или нет, он повел себя некорректно по отношению ко всему отряду и капитану в частности.

— Зачем ты вечно тут торчишь? У тебя же все в программе заложено.

Аллен подошел ближе, встал сбоку и посмотрел на мишень через бинокль.

— Мне необходима калибровка. Это можно сравнить с человеческой тренировкой. Цели в том же — повысить точность, зафиксировать правильное положение и довести его до автоматизма.

Аллен не ответил. Только всматривался во вспоротую точку посередине круга похожую на маленький лунный кратер. Сколько там было выстрелов? Семнадцать. Нечеловеческий результат от не человека вовсе.

— Ясно. — Аллен отложил бинокль и собрался уйти, пока неправильные, малодушные мысли не заполнили голову.

Коннор его остановил.

Аллен медленно опустил взгляд, чтобы увидеть ладонь, удерживающую его за предплечье. Еще одна вольность, у которой нет свидетелей. Не такая дерзкая, как та, что случилась ранее, но не менее опасная.

— Что мне сделать?

Коннор не озвучил вопрос до конца, и Аллен мог интерпретировать его как угодно.

«Что мне сделать, чтобы продвинуться по карьерной лестнице?»  
«Что мне сделать, потому что я — андроид и не умею жить без команд?»  
«Что мне сделать, чтобы вы обратили на меня внимание?»

Аллен не любил дешевые драмы и прекрасно понимал, о чем именно спрашивал Коннор. Но его рука, схватившая и не отпустившая, вызывала абсолютный диссонанс. Зачем он это делал? Программа посчитала, что он так будет выглядеть более человечно? Или он действительно отчаялся ждать и не хотел упустить шанс поговорить. Аллен не мог заставить себя озвучить даже мысленно еще один вариант, прекрасно совмещающий в себе оба предположения.

Что если Коннор знал на счет интереса Аллена к нему?..

— Для начала — убрать от меня руки, — проговорил Аллен так холодно, как только мог.

Коннор послушался и даже сделал шаг назад. Он не изображал испуг или раболепство — молча исполнял приказ.

— Я совершил ошибку, вы вправе меня наказать как посчитаете нужным.

— За такие ошибки увольняют без разговоров.

— Если я все еще тут, позвольте мне использовать свой потенциал. Никто из нас не получает выгоды, когда я отсиживаюсь здесь.

Коннор говорил верные вещи, и Аллен внутренне с ними соглашался, иначе действительно просто вышвырнул бы его из отряда. И все-таки, прикрывая его тогда, Аллен не мог подумать, что позже обнаружит в себе необъяснимый, но банальный страх. За то, что Коннор снова что-нибудь выкинет.

Но кроме того он понимал, что подобные фобии недопустимы для капитана. И с горечью осознавал, что в последнее время делал много недопустимого.

— Это и есть твое наказание, — ответил Аллен, чтобы не признаваться в настоящей причине.

— Понимаю. Вы мне не доверяете.

— Да, Коннор. Я тебе не доверяю.

«И что хочешь с этим делай», — он не озвучил, но любой бы и так понял.

Диод на виске Коннора залился желтым. Ненадолго, буквально на секунду. Коннор сделал шаг вперед, почти коснулся снова, но все-таки не преодолел невидимую границу, затребованную Алленом. Если честно, и такой близости было слишком. Аллен чувствовал тепло, слышал звук имитации дыхания и почти готов был обмануться, что перед ним все-таки живой человек.

— Вы правы, капитан. Я это заслужил, — тихо произнес Коннор, не отрывая от него взгляда.

Аллен судорожно пытался понять, откуда сейчас прилетит. Ударит? Убьет? Коннор ведь это может. Рассчитать все как следует, подстроить несчастный случай. Тогда глупый трусливый человек перестанет стоять на его пути. И именно поэтому Аллен не стал отходить. Чтобы страх не поселился в нем окончательно и, чтобы потом не шарахаться с отвращением от собственных отражений.

— Я никогда больше не нарушу ни один ваш приказ, — продолжал Коннор. — И буду ждать столько, сколько вы захотите.

Почему-то Аллену казалось, что говорит он вовсе не о своем временном отстранении.

Коннор вел себя как обычно. Тренировался вместе со всеми, и даже больше, оттачивал свои и без того безупречные навыки и совершенно не отсвечивал. На первый взгляд. И именно поэтому Аллен никак не мог успокоиться. Думал, а если Коннор только того и ждет, когда капитан потеряет бдительность, и сотворит что-то из ряда вон выходящее? От этих мыслей, ясное дело, становилось только хуже. Он хотел избавиться от своих загонов, ни к чему хорошему они не вели. А значит, оставался только один выход. Выйти вперед и посмотреть своему страху в лицо.

Тем более, что Коннор идеально подходил для нового задания.

Снайпер — это охотник. Бесшумный, безжалостный, точный. Снайпер сам выбирает позицию, определяет цель. Выбирает время, когда нужно ее снять. В этом смысле, навыки Коннора и его умение оценивать обстановку и самостоятельно подбирать линию поведения, были как нельзя кстати. Аллен отправил его, понимая, что в данном случае то, что он не человек, но андроид обладающий собственной волей, является огромным преимуществом.

Коннор расположился на предпоследнем этаже и не трогался с места уже почти сутки. Затаился мертвым манекеном — ни вздохов, ни сердцебиения. Даже отчитывался, отправляя голосовой сигнал напрямую в наушник капитана, не подавая признаков жизни на своей точке.

Аллен знал, как это выглядит. Затаившийся у поверхности воды аллигатор — вот кого Коннор напоминал зачастую на тренировке. Ассоциация выходила четкая, очень яркая, когда Аллен думал о том, какая сила таится в этом пластиковом теле, сколько хладнокровия и интеллекта.

Остальная группа расположилась в фургоне неподалеку, чтобы, в случае необходимости, оказаться на месте в кратчайшее время. Они были готовы, но, в отличие от Коннора, имели возможность передвигаться, переговариваться, уже трижды получали паек и даже попеременно дремали. По сравнению с Коннором, они были как на курорте.

Коннор сам выходил на связь несколько раз. Вряд ли он заскучал. Тем более, что слышал его только Аллен — тот еще собеседник.

В первый раз голос Коннора возник спустя пятнадцать минут после того, как вошел в здание. Тогда он, еще не заглушая связь перед остальными, отчитался о своем расположении и дал предварительную оценку тому, что видит со своей позиции. Торговцы оружием, из-за которых они тут и собрались, пока сидели тихо. Их лидер не показывался, но Коннор заверил, что все под контролем. Он точно появится, судя по тому, что преступники явно к чему-то готовились. По сведению полиции, сегодня-завтра они планировали провернуть серьезную сделку, на которой должны были появиться два крупных мафиози. С тех пор Аллен и его отряд только ждали отмашки Коннора, отслеживая периметр через заранее установленные камеры.

Второй раз случился через пять часов.

— Капитан, — послышался голос Коннора. — Я отключил подачу своего сигнала на все наушники, кроме вашего. Позволите задать вопрос? Можете ответить сообщением.

Аллен чуть нахмурился, готовый к плохим новостям. Неужели, что-то пошло не так, да еще и в таких масштабах, чтобы скрывать это от остальных. Любопытство и тревога заставили Аллена набрать лаконичное: «Что случилось?»

— Все в порядке. Может быть, это не вполне уместно, но у меня вопрос личного характера.

Этот андроид, наверное, хотел, чтобы Аллен поседел раньше времени. Сколько еще сюрпризов он приготовил?

«Очень вовремя», — написал Аллен, надеясь, что сарказм окажется читаемым даже для него.

— Вы правы. Прошу прощения, — в последний раз шепнул наушник и затих.

Сдерживать любопытство получилось только час. А может быть, ему снова хотелось услышать Коннора. Поэтому он сдался, все-таки набрал сообщение: «Так какой там у тебя вопрос», — и отправил так быстро, что даже не заметил сразу, что не поставил вопросительный знак.

Коннор отозвался тут же.

— Ничего критически важного, на самом деле. Хотя для меня это значимо.

«Ну и?»

— На сколько могу судить, вы считаете, что увольнять меня из спецназа — излишняя мера. Но я вам, по всей видимости, не нравлюсь. Вам со мной тяжело работать? Моя опрометчивость слишком разочаровала вас. Я хотел узнать, думали ли вы когда-нибудь о моем переводе?

Аллен напрягся, удивленный, какие вопросы решил поднять Коннор.

«Ты и сейчас нарушаешь правила», — заметил он.

— Одно ваше слово — и я прекращу.

Может быть… Скорее всего, он выдумывал, слыша в этих словах какие-то глубокие подтексты. Коннор говорил сейчас, что для него нет правил, кроме приказа Аллена? Даже если он имел в виду совершенно другое, Аллен понял, что и фантазия об этом возбуждает. Она ему нравилась… Вызывала приятное волнение, распаляла жажду к большему. И граничила с безрассудством.

«Да, я думал о твоем переводе», — набрал Аллен, пытаясь справиться с наваждением.

Коннор затаился. Аллен даже решил, что разговор окончен. Но у Коннора были свои планы:

— Вы — отличный капитан. Мне будет горько с вами расставаться.

Аллен тяжело вздохнул, ни на секунду не поверив в искренность Коннора, который явно ждал опровержения своего вывода. И все-таки отправил: «Я не говорил, что решил тебя перевести». Про себя он подумал, что скорее бы все-таки его уволил, чтобы никто больше не мучился и не ломал голову, как с ним быть. Но никто из них двоих прежде не поднимал вопрос перевода. Аллен, сказать по правде, не хотел от него избавляться. «Если бы ты мне не нравился, я бы тебя даже на собеседование не допустил».

Коннор засмеялся в наушник. Негромко, но как-то очень светло.

— Да. Вы не любитель полумер.

Аллен никогда бы не признался, но он бы хотел, чтобы Коннор вновь завел приватный разговор. Любой вопрос, даже самый дурацкий, позволил бы ему зацепиться за туманные надежды о том, что Коннор — нечто большее, чем андроид, идеальное оружие. Что он действительно живой. И как всякое живое создание имеет не особо объяснимые, но очень сильные чувства, с которыми невозможно бороться. Тогда Аллен не выглядел бы в своих же глазах извращенцем, потому что запал на машину. Самостоятельную, очень хорошо считывающую людей, но, все-таки, машину.

Коннор вышел на связь спустя сутки. Сообщил всем, чтобы были готовы. А через несколько минут, раздалось два выстрела, с интервалом меньше секунды. Аллен распахнул дверь фургона и вместе с остальными своими парнями бросился на захват.

Коннор свою работу сделал.

В отделе снайперов было трое. Самый старший и самый опытный из них — Том; Дэвид — молодой, чуть менее спокойный, но, вполне башковитый; и Коннор. Коннору определение не требовалось. Но вопрос о его умении согласовывать действия в командной работе до сих пор оставался открытым. На соревнования снайперов отправить следовало только двоих. И пока все очки были не в пользу Коннора, а в пользу тех, в ком Аллен не сомневался. Но после долгих раздумий, взвесив все за и против, он все-таки решил сделать ставки на молодость и машинные возможности. Не потому, что Дэвид в чем-то обходил Тома, не потому, что Том был староват, и его постепенно планировалось вывести на пенсию. А потому, что Аллен решил подойти к проблеме с другой стороны. Коннор должен был учиться работать в команде, а Дэвиду нужно было в чем-то себя проявить. Том — был достаточно умен, чтобы все понять и не затаить обиды на капитана. А Аллен зачем-то пытался снова начать доверять этой странной, непонятной машине.

Погода выдалась отвратительная. Аллен не сомневался, что организаторы специально подбирали пасмурный день с ужасной видимостью, чтобы с неба не переставая шел то дождь, то снег, то — одновременно, а вместо земли под ногами бойцов хлюпала болотная стылая жижа. Десять километров марш-броска при таких условиях назвать простыми язык не поворачивался, тем более, что тащить им приходилось винтовки и тяжелые рюкзаки с прочим снаряжением. Аллен мог только наблюдать издали или пялиться в экран, чтобы видеть происходящее с точки зрения камер, прикрепленных к шлемам. Ни услышать их разговор, ни самому подсказать — он, конечно же, не мог. Все что ему оставалось — ждать, надеяться, что Дэвид не устанет настолько, чтобы дойдя до точки не попасть в цель, а Коннор не переохладится или не перегреется, или не выйдет из строя еще каким-либо образом, присущим андроидам. Все-таки, он конструировался детективом, а не военным. Девиация девиацией, свобода выбора свободой выбора, а физические способности в этом мире, все-таки, пока никто не отменял.

Но то, что он видел, по большей части его все-таки радовало. Они не рвались вперед, поддавшись волне энтузиазма Дэвида, Коннор не перетягивал внимание на себя. Они шли ровно, когда было необходимо менялись местами, помогали друг другу проходить препятствия.

— Ты чего такой напряженный? — На свободный стул подсел капитан Тэйс. Его бойцы были первыми по очкам в прошлом году, и Аллен объективно не ждал ничего хорошего от его внезапного желания поболтать. Куда охотнее он бы сейчас послушал Коннора. Как в прошлый раз — чтобы его тихий спокойный голос звучал только в его наушнике, сообщая: «Все в порядке, капитан», или нес любую чушь, совершенно не связанную с прохождением состязаний. Но Коннор строил из себя хорошего мальчика. Или его махинации действительно мог здесь кто-то заметить.

— Тебе кажется. Стул неудобный. — Отмахнулся Аллен.

— Неудобный. Ну-ну. — Тэйс закинул ногу на ногу и уставился в экран, где транслировалась запись с камеры Коннора. — Я все хотел узнать, а насколько честно допускать к таким соревнованиям роботов? Ничего не подумай, я даже у организаторов спрашивал, чтобы, не дай бог, на нас потом не обрушились с критикой какие-нибудь репортеры. Сам знаешь, им только дай повод поднять бучу.

— Ну и что же тебе ответили организаторы? — Аллен никогда не считался душевным человеком, особенно с теми, кто ему не нравился, но подать признаки раздражения или нервозности при подобном разговоре означало — проиграть, не начав спор.

Тэйс пожал плечами, изобразил на лице абсолютное недоумение и сказал:

— Ответили, что они теперь, вроде как, — люди. И не допуск твоего андроида будет означать дискриминацию.

— Тогда какие у тебя ко мне вопросы? Ты же не расист, Тэйс? — Аллен усмехнулся. Послать на хуй столь дипломатически оказалось очень приятно. 

— Кто? Я? Ни в коем случае. Тем более, я уверен, что твоя пластиковая собачонка не войдет даже в пятерку лидеров. Кто он? Бывшая домохозяйка? Библиотекарь?

Кто он? Аллен хотел бы ответить и для себя. Его личное наваждение, большая проблема или большая радость. Отличный солдат или, если хотите — оружие. Надо только найти к нему подход, и он сделает на первый взгляд невозможное, и даже больше.

Дэвид и Коннор добрались до первой точки. Проползли в грязи под колючей проволокой и бросили дымовую гранату. Не сговариваясь одновременно рванули в сторону противника под прикрытием расстилающейся по земле завесы и без лишнего шума «ликвидировали» его.

Коннор не перетягивал внимание на себя, не рвался вперед — лишь бы вести за собой. Они шли вместе, как настоящие напарники, равнозначные члены команды. И Аллен понимал, что следит больше за Коннором только потому, что о нем идет разговор, а не потому, что он чем-то выделяется.

— Он — охотник, — Аллен наконец подобрал верное определение.

Тэйс его сначала не понял. А потом выдал себя, обнаружив, что знал о Конноре слишком много для незаинтересованного:

— Точно. Охотник на девиантов.

Аллен имел в виду совершенно иное, но проще было ответить:

— Да, его для этого создавали.

Некоторое время Тэйс с любопытством пялился то на Аллена, то на экран. А потом вдруг громко и неприятно заржал.

— Охотник на девиантов... Смотрю — херовый охотник, да?..

Аллен не мешал взрыву эмоций. Недооцененный противник не становится безопаснее. Но злость все-таки немного кольнула его, и зачесались руки. Никто не одобрил бы стычки между капитанами, как никто и не понял неуместно-громкий смех.

— Охотник, — подтвердил Аллен. — Не собачонка. 

— Прекрасно-прекрасно. А второй кто? Очень похож на сына моего соседа. Он балетом занимается. Такой же тощенький.

— Жутко интересно, как ты пялишься на зад чьего-то сынка. Продолжай.

Что действительно было смешно, так это то, что Аллен не думал о победе, когда выбирал Дэвида и Коннора. Попадание в лидерскую тройку и даже первое место — было такой ерундой по сравнению с тем, что он рассчитывал получить от соревнований. Но Тэйсу объяснять свои мотивы он не собирался.  
В то же время, делая свой выбор, Аллен все-таки не сомневался, что результаты окажутся приличными. Они оба были профессионалами. А делом хорошего капитана всегда было правильно раскрыть потенциал своих подчиненных. Он видел их на тренировках, на выездах. Он знал своих людей… и не людей.

Чего он не знал, так это то, что Коннор не справится с найденным на точке задания оружием. По сценарию, бойцы должны были им воспользоваться, продемонстрировать умение работать с разными винтовками и автоматами. Только по цели Коннор не попал. Старый добрый автомат Калашникова, так любимый русскими, ему не поддался. Второй выстрел — впустую. Третий. Четвертый в цель попал, но пятый опять мимо.  
Коннора ничего не смущало. Он продолжал с упорством танка вести стрельбу.  
И это было так фантасмагорически-неправильно, что Аллен не сразу понял, что и у Дэвида с его новой винтовкой примерно такие же проблемы.

— Ты сказал своим парням, что холостые будут вперемешку с боевыми? — снова подал голос Тэйс.

Аллен перевел на него взгляд. Хотел бы он это знать заранее. Вряд ли бы он стал предупреждать — дурацкая честность в некоторых вопросах не раз выходила ему боком. Но, по крайней мере, пустые выстрелы не стали бы неожиданностью для него самого.

В баре «Арбалет» Аллена и всю его команду очень любили. Они приходили не часто, но когда наведывались, пиво (зачастую даже безалкогольное) лилось рекой, деньги текли в кассу, и пока ни разу никто даже в пьяном угаре не затеял драку. Драк им всем хватало с головой на работе. Да и авторитет Аллена не позволял сходить с ума. А может, он действительно умел выбирать отличных парней в свою команду. Сегодняшняя победа давала на это большую надежду.

Коннора притащили тоже. Отмечать. Никому даже в голову ни на секунду не пришло, что ему может быть скучно, тем более, что он не в состоянии оценить прелести алкогольного опьянения. Но и Коннор, в свою очередь, даже не попытался возразить. Он реагировал так, будто для него это было само собой разумеющимся — завалиться в бар со своими друзьями, отмечать и делать вид, что ему жутко приятно и весело в их человеческой компании.

Они много пили. Болтали, не стесняясь ни андроида, ни капитана. Да и нечего было стесняться, потому что Аллен не отставал ни в стаканах, ни в историях и анекдотах. Травил хорошие шутки вперемешку с немного бородатыми. И чувствовал взгляд Коннора на себе. Когда же он смотрел в ответ, Коннор искренне улыбался, а потом делал вид, что увлечен уже другим рассказчиком.

И чем дальше тем хуже…

Аллен не был пьян. Но когда встал, чтобы дойти до бара, голову закружило. Он удивился, что только сейчас заметил, как громко играет музыка и как много в зале народа помимо их компании. Оно было и к лучшему. Он мог затеряться в толпе и на какое-то время забыть о Конноре. Приметить компанию ярких девушек в коротких платьях, подумать о том, что играет отличный трек. Особенно грело, что девушкам музыка тоже нравилась, судя по тому, как они пританцовывали, не выпуская коктейлей. Добравшись до стойки, он сгреб с нее лист меню и невидяще уставился на буквы.

Коннор справился. Сделал все так, как надо. Не нарушил правила и показал, что «команда» для него — не пустой звук. Но отчего-то спокойствие вместе осознанием этого факта к Аллену не пришло. Это не походило на прежний страх. Скорее — на сосредоточенность перед прыжком. Куда? В пустоту, неизвестность без точных координат. Он просто знал, что дальше ждет что-то внезапное и необратимое как цунами.

Поняв, что строчки на листе пробегают мимо восприятия, Аллен плюнул на меню и попросил принести за их столик еще закуски, а сам направился к выходу, глотнуть свежего воздуха.

Будто свежий воздух мог бы его спасти.

У него даже не было оправдания в виде сигарет или плохого самочувствия, и был рад, что некому спрашивать, куда он собрался, не прихватив куртки.

Когда он тяжело выдохнул и привалился к кирпичной стене, сунув руки в карманы брюк, стало легче. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы окончательно расслабиться. Здесь, в блеклом свете вывески бара, ни о чем не думать почему-то получалось лучше. То ли из-за тишины, то ли потому что холод все-таки прочищал мозг.

Минута прошла или десять. Аллен рефлекторно облизнул губы, ощутил на обветренной коже вкус горького пива и открыл глаза.

Прямо перед ним застыл Коннор. Смотрел на него. На его губы, чуть склонив голову на бок, словно прямо сейчас проводил какие-то дико умные расчеты. «Стратегия, капитан Аллен? Тактика? Все ваши потуги обречены на провал», — говорил этот вдумчивый взгляд.

Аллен заговорил первый.

— Ну и чего ты тут торчишь как пожарный гидрант?

Взгляд Коннора пополз ниже. Практически осязаемый, скорее горячий, чем даже теплый. Несмотря на легкий мороз на улице, футболка тут же взмокла на спине от холодного пота и неприятно липла к телу. Аллену было все равно.

— Выполняю ваш приказ, — наконец отозвался Коннор, закончив обшаривать взглядом его шею и грудь.

— Не помню, чтобы приказывал везде таскаться за мной.

Аллен хотел оттолкнуться от стены и уйти, пока Коннор не испортил их только начавшие налаживаться рабочие отношения. С послушанием и уважением к субординации. С доверием к Коннору, в конце концов.

Аллен не двигался. Только ладони в карманах джинсов дернуло напряжением.

— Да, такого не было, — согласно кивнул Коннор.

Только сейчас Аллен понял, что Коннор не имитирует дыхание, совсем как на задании перед выстрелом, когда он замирает и вовсю пользуется своими различиями с человеком. Поэтому-то Ален и не услышал, что уже не один.

— Тогда, какой, черт возьми, приказ, Коннор? — слова выходили с трудом, весили тонну и падали куда-то вниз, потухая в трещинах асфальта.

Коннор ответил не сразу, давая памяти и фантазии делать свою работу в человеческом мозге. Не издевался, не дразнил, просто выжидал что-то. Наверное, когда на спине Аллена не останется сухого места.

— Убрать свои руки от вас.

Во второй раз в своей жизни Аллен пожалел, что не курит. Самое время было достать старую пачку, сунуть в рот кривую сигарету и, как ни в чем ни бывало, прикурить. А в процессе, как бы невзначай спросить какую-нибудь ерунду, мол, иначе начистил бы мне морду?

Но сигарет не было. В кармане мялся чек с какой-то безымянной заправки на окраине города и двадцатка баксов наличными.

Аллен спросил:

— Только руки?

Диод Коннора моргнул голубым. А сам он приподнял в удивлении брови, но тут же мягко улыбнулся, будто открыл для себя нечто простое, но гениальное.

— Только руки, — подтвердил он, поняв правила игры верно.

По идее, все уже решилось. Но Аллену стоило большого труда вздохнуть глубже и глухо выдохнуть:

— Так в чем проблема?

Коннор подался вперед очень медленно, видимо, давал, возможность передумать. Смотрел так, что по телу разливался жар, а мысли в голове становились вязкими, ватными, лишними.

— Ни в чем.

Аллен снова закрыл глаза, чтобы лишить себя всякой возможности.

Губы Коннора мягко коснулись его. Только пробуя, оценивая реакцию. Аллен чувствовал себя так по-дурацки неестественно. Не потому, что целовался с андроидом. Даже не потому, что тот все еще был его подчиненным. Но странная поза, то, что Коннор прижался губами крепче, но так и не коснулся рукой и не вжался корпусом, то, что он сам до сих пор сжимает ладони в карманах, не касаясь его иначе — это было странно. Немного абсурдно. В конце концов, Аллен думал, что если подобное и свершится, то только с его подачи. И не в этом веке. Не в этой жизни.

Но чем увереннее становился Коннор, тем меньше мыслей оставалось в его голове. Он сосредоточился на том, что было на самом деле, а не в альтернативах. На горячих губах, впечатывающихся в него, на гибком языке, втолкнувшемся в его рот. На плавных движениях, совсем не похожих на механические.

Почувствовав свободу и согласие, Коннор перестал ограничиваться губами. Его интересовало все. Скулы, виски, угол челюсти. Снова губы, шея… И все так же, мучительно-близко, но не трогая руками. Аллен понял, что его приказы умело оборачивают против него же. Как прирожденный снайпер, Коннор умел выжидать и бить на поражение с первого же выстрела.

Аллен схватился за него сам. Оттолкнулся, удерживая за плечи, чтобы в следующую секунду уже его прижать спиной к неровной стене. Коннор откинул голову назад, делая вид, что поддался, позволил человеку взять лидерство в этой неравной (как всегда) борьбе. По крайней мере, это значило, что Аллен может себе позволить управлять, и что борьба, в принципе, бессмысленна.

— Коннор, — прорычал он, оглаживая руками крепкие бока. Наваждение этого имени давно следовало обратить в звук.

Аллен тоже умел играть.

Он обхватил его запястья и, подняв вверх, прижал к стене над головой. Вот так. Не трогает — пусть это будет оправданно. И начал целовать сам, так яростно и крепко, как хотелось. Судя по звукам, Коннор снова начал дышать, хватая воздух ртом в редкие секунды, когда Аллен отрывался от его рта. Еще ему нравилось, что Коннор выше, и можно долго и тщательно изучать губами и языком его шею, слыша тяжелые выдохи, чувствуя, как вздымается его грудь. И тогда, в момент, когда Коннор со всеми своими движениями и полустонами больше всего походил на человека, Аллен понимал, как все это зыбко и обманчиво. Если Коннор посчитает нужным, он перехватит контроль. Если захочет — перестанет слушаться и сделает так, как его программа посчитает нужным. Вот только Коннор будет не виноват — если Аллен не справится и ошибется. Вожак ослаб — так уступи дорогу молодому волку. Но пока Коннор слушался. И осознание этого стало сродни ощущению в своих руках первого боевого пистолета. Тот же азарт, то же возбуждение. Та же опасность.

Аллен не удержался от насмешливой довольной улыбки. Положил его руки на свою задницу. Заставил сжать, наблюдая краем глаза за мигающим диодом.

— Что на счет приказа? — поинтересовался Аллен.

Коннор смотрел спокойно. Розовый свет вывески четко очерчивал его скулы и отражался на влажных губах.

— Вы уже давно невербально отдали другой, — заметил Коннор и рывком притянул его ближе к своему разгоряченному телу.

Аллена ответ устроил.


End file.
